THE DARK APPRIENTICE
by Mystykk Mysterio
Summary: RAVEN is held captive by SLADE until she comes to a very difficult decision. Will she help him, or will she let her friends die?
1. CAPTURED!

THE DARK APPRIENTICE

DISCLAIMER: Yo No poseo a Joven Titanes

(I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS)

CHAPTER 1: CAPTURED!

It was about 1:30 in the morning at Titans Tower. A dark figure roamed the halls of the tower. It stopped at Raven's room. The door slid open without waking the dark Titan. Then the alarm sounded waking each Titan and bringing them all to Raven's room. Raven woke up to find Slade staring at her and reaching to grab her. She screamed and shot him with her telekinetic powers knocking him back. She got to her feet and tried to knock him out. The Titans tried to hit him with everything they had. But then Slade pulled out a smoke bomb and set it in the middle of the room. There was a beeping and then a green smoke started to pour out. Everyone but Slade fell over unconscious. He snatched up Raven and took her away.

Raven awoke to see what seemed like a cave with computers all around. "Oh, my head!" she said to herself. Slade came in to find her trying to get to her feet. Raven soon got up and her hands began to swirl with her energy when she saw him. Raven ran for him, but he pulled out a small remote and pushed a button. She was stopped dead in her tracks by an extreme pain surging through her head. She had probes attached to the top of her head that caused an electric shock. She screamed in pain as an electric arc was created. Raven fell to the stone floor of the cave as Slade began kicking and throwing her all around.

It was a couple of minutes later and then Slade finally stopped. Raven lied on the floor bleeding and bruised. Her cloak was torn and her leotard was tattered and worn. Raven finally spoke up. "What do you want?" she asked weakly. "The same thing I wanted with Robin and Terra, for you to be my apprentice." He said menacingly. "I will not! I would rather die!" "That could be arranged, or I could kill your friends." Raven was surprised. She would do anything to spare her friends from death. She finally said, "How long do I have to think about it?" she asked. "You have until midnight tonight." He said. "Cedric!" Just then, a man, probably in his 80's dressed in a white suit came in. "Yes, Master Wilson?" he said in a worn voice. "Show Raven to her room." "Yes sir." He said. "Come along Miss Roth." Raven followed Cedric into a large hallway lined with doors.

They stopped at a door at the end of the hall. Cedric opened the door and inside was a small bed, a small TV for minor enjoyment, a large bookshelf with worn old books, and a small closet. There were no lights or windows. Just candles were lighting the dank room. "Would you like anything Miss? Milk, coffee, tea, pop?" Cedric said. "I'll just have some herbal tea." Raven said unenthusiastically. She walked into the room and sat on the bed. It was hard and lumpy with a feather pillow which was pretty flat. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes so that she could meditate. It was a few minutes later and Cedric came back with her tea.

Raven just sat there with her eyes closed thinking to herself. 'I don't want to do it. He can't make me.' She thought. 'But I won't let my friends die. They don't deserve it. I guess I have no choice.' She opened her eyes and drank her tea. Soon the clock tolled midnight. She dreaded the thought of midnight. Then Slade came in her room. Raven didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. Then she said, "I will do it." She felt like Slade was smiling behind the stone- cold steel mask. Now she felt helpless. Now she had no one to help her in this situation. Raven hated herself for what she had just done. She would soon be hated by everyone around her. She didn't want that. But it was too late. She was Slade's now.

I started this story at like 10:30 at night, so the beginning may be kinda suckish. But bear with me, the story gets better after this chapter. RXR!!


	2. TRAITOR

THE DARK APPRENTICE

CHAPTER 2: TRAITOR

Raven felt stupid after what she just did. She accepted Slade's offer to be his apprentice. She buried her face in the pillow and began sobbing. Raven did not want to be his apprentice but she did not want her friends to die either. Her pillow was drenched along with her face. Her eyes were red and her throat stung. She felt very nauseated. She then rushed to the bathroom and emptied her stomach of everything. Raven then washed her face off and looked at herself. She was a mess. Her hair was messed up, her eyes were almost bloodshot, and her face was soaked with tears. There was a knock on the door and Raven looked over at it. She then heard Cedric's voice. "Are you alright Miss Roth?" he said. "I saw you run in here and I just wanted to check on you." The door opened and she walked out. "I just don't feel very good, Cedric."

Cedric pulled a thermometer out of his coat pocket and stuck it in her ear. It beeped and he pulled it out. "You have a fever of 101.5 Miss. Just take these pills and lay down for a while." He then pulled out 2 small blue pills and handed them to Raven. "Thank you Cedric." She said weakly. She walked to her room, took her pills, and then fell asleep. She had the weirdest dream. She was surrounded by her friends and they all had their backs turned to her. She heard the voices of her friends all around her. "Traitor. Witch. Clorbag. Liar. You made a promise to help us, and you broke it." Then she turned to Robin. She heard his voice. "Raven, why did you do this? I did this and everybody turned against me." Then he began to walk away. "Robin! Please don't leave me! NOOO!! ROBIN!!" She screamed that last part. She then woke up sweating and panting. She looked at her digital clock on the small table beside her. It was 7:23 in the morning.

Raven's door opened and Cedric stood there holding some folded clothing. "Your uniform is ready." He dropped the pile of orange and black clothing on her bed. She stared at it for a moment. Then she took off her Titans uniform and dressed in her new uniform. It was and orange and black tank top with an ankle length skirt that was split down the sides. She also wore black pants with it. The cloak was black and shredded at the bottom. She snapped a neck protector on, strapped on some shin, arm, and thigh guards, snapped on a black half mask that looked exactly like the black part of Slade's mask, and then snapped on a belt with a buckle that had Slade's symbol on it. Raven looked at herself in the mirror. She was never going to be a Titan anymore. She was now Slade's. Tears welled up in her violet eyes and streamed down her face. But she never made a sound. She just walked out and faced Slade. He gave her a small earpiece for communication. Then a metal 'S' that was his symbol and she put it on. "One last thing." He said. He grabbed Raven's wrists and electricity surged through her body. A glowing appeared on her chakra and an S cut itself into it, scarring her. Then her hair began to grow out until it came to her waist. She dropped to the floor and stuck her head up. 4 gleaming red eyes stared up at him. She smirked and then showed 4 wolf like fangs. This was not Raven anymore. This was Slade's apprentice.

Whew, that was tough to think of, but I pulled it off.

RATE AND REVIEW


	3. ATTACK AND COFFEE

* * *

THE DARK APPRIENTICE

CHAPTER 3: ATTACK AND COFFEE

Raven was given her first assignment, which was to rob a military base of all of the weapons she could and bring them back to him. She was given a small piece of paper with her directions. It had a sentence at the bottom which said "INJURE OR KILL ANYONE IN YOUR WAY." She memorized the instructions and was on her way to the Jump City Armory. The base sits on an island somewhere near Titans Tower so that the Titans could keep an eye on it. She reached her destination in less than 5 minutes. The moon shone like a candle in the night sky. She walked up the concrete path towards the armored building. When the guards saw her, they suspected that it was Raven in a new outfit, but little did they know, she was as close to a killer as someone could get. The 2 heavily armed guards welcomed her, but she said her hello by using her powers to crush their skulls like eggs.

The doors were flung open with a bang. When the guards saw Raven they immediately began to fire on her. She raised her hand and clenched her fist. There was a cracking sound as their spines were broken. They all lay on the ground, dead. She made her way to the weapons vault and opened the door. She began teleport all of the weapons back to Slade via portal. Then there was a voice that screamed, "FREEZE!!" She turned to see it was her best friend, Robin. "No.." he muttered in shock. He and the other Titans searched for her ever since they woke up that morning. They had all offered to look for her in the city, but he felt like he was the only one to find her. He was staring at Raven in horror. She stared back with her red eyes. But they soon disappeared and looked at Robin with sadness and regret. She began walking towards him and said, "Robin, I..I" and then the probes electrocuted her once more.

"Raven, don't show any sign of affection. Gather the rest of the weapons and leave." Slade said through the earpiece. Her eyes turned red again and she blew him back, knocking him out. She gathered the rest of the weapons and left, leaving Robin unconscious on the stone floor. She came back to the base and fell down on her bed crying about what she had done to one of her only friends. Then she pulled out a black hoodie, a pair of jeans, and about 10 dollars to take with her. She walked to Slade's room to find him reading the newspaper where he had his mask off showing his white hair, goatee, and eye patch. "I'm going to the café' for some coffee. I'll be back in a couple of hours." She said. "Okay, don't get into trouble, we wouldn't that now would we?" he said. "No sir, we wouldn't." and she walked off to the garage. She got on a Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle used for when Slade goes undercover. She put on the helmet, and drove off.

Robin was doing the same thing. He put on some normal clothes and took off his mask to reveal his rarely seen blue eyes. He drove around town looking for her. He came to Raven's favorite café' looking for her, when he noticed someone at one of the outside tables with long violet hair and a black hood over her head. He parked his motorcycle and went over to her. He sat down in one of the molded cast iron chairs in front of her. "Raven?" he asked. She brought her head up. "Nah..it's Sparrow." She said sarcastically. That always made Robin laugh a bit. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I've been looking for you all day." "Well, you found me." Then a skinny girl wearing all black with a small paper pad walked over to their table. "Hey guys, what'll you have?" she asked. "2 coffees with vanilla creamer please." Raven said. "Okay! I'll have it ready in a couple of minutes!" she said cheerfully and walked off into the dark building. "I didn't know you liked vanilla." Robin said. "It's the only thing that keeps me going during the day that's not herbal tea." He laughed a bit and then noticed a scar crossing her gemstone chakra. He brought her hand to her face to move her hair out of the way and noticed that Slade's symbol was carved into it. "What has he done to you?" he asked. Tears started to stream down her face when their coffee came. They took it and left.

They sat on a bench near the lake and drank their coffee. They talked for a while about what has recently happened. Then they were staring at each other in a very loving way. Then they were back to talking once again. "Raven, do you know why I was the only one to come and find you tonight?" Robin asked. "Because you are my best friend?" she asked. Then they were looking at each other again, their faces closer than before. "No because I…" Then before they knew it their eyes were closed and they were kissing. Not a peck, or small kiss on the cheek, but serious, hardcore, bad to the bone liplock. For what seemed like hours, which was actually a couple of minutes, they stopped and looked non-chalantly looked at their coffee. They were both thinking the same thing. They were in love.

Sorry for slow updates, I'm in school now and I have less time for updates. BUT PLEASE RXR!!


	4. Update

Ladies and gents, I do apologize for the near five-year wait on this story. I've been quite busy. Wrote this back in 8th grade, and now I'm about to graduate high school! Crazy stuff, yo. Anyway. I'm thinking of completely rewriting this story. It seems way below par compared to my writing style of now. Please send your thoughts! God bless!

-Mystykk


End file.
